


Stray Kids Drabbles/One Shots

by RexxieRoulette (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Canon Compliant, Drabbles, EveryoneXEveryone, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Injury, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stage shenaniagns, soft hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RexxieRoulette
Summary: Just a dumping ground for my skz drabbles. Tags to be updated with each story!Word count for each story to be roughly 500 - 3000 words. (:Open for prompts, but depends on the idea.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. ABO BinSung

**Author's Note:**

> Hella lit fam.
> 
> Just kidding. 
> 
> This is basically.. My dumping grounds for skz drabbles and one shots that I have TRAPPED in my head and don't wanna actually, write a full story for? If that makes sense? No? Cool. Anyways.
> 
> It's no particular pairing, and each will be named in the chapter title and beginning of chapter notes, along with the dynamic of the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> If you have any prompts you would like me to fill, please hit me up in the comments or on my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RexxieRoulette)
> 
> Chapter 1: Alpha Changbin meets the cute Omega barista Jisung, fails horribly at doing a meet-cute, but still ends up being endearing enough for Jisung

The scent hits him way before the door fully opens, even before the little bell to signal someone coming or going fully going off too. 

_Dark Chocolate and coffee_

Jisung blinks, once, twice. Before freezing in his cleaning. Seungmin is to his side, finishing the display of the dessert of the day special. Normally, given the circumstances of Jisung's former relationship, Seungmin, being a Beta, tends to attend to the alphas that come into the shop during their shared shifts. It's not often that he can't take over for Jisung, but in the few cases Jisung has had to wait on the alphas - 

Lets just say things didn't _always_ go as planned. 

But Seungmin was _busy_ , and with an armful of pastries, he can't just _drop them_. 

He catches Jisung's eye and frowns, emotion in his eyes betraying how apologetic he really is. 

Jisung heaves a deep breath, trying not to let the strong alpha scent get to his head as he turns to greet the customer. 

Instead of a raging hormonal, huge alpha that normally tries to size up Jisung, before him stands a relatively _small_ male. And against all odds, he gives off a calm aura, so unlike the knotheads that tend to try and get into Jisung's pants. Without the knowledge from his scent though, anyone would've mistaken the man for being a Beta, or even an Omega, considering his stature, but his scent is strong, with underlings of power, control, _dominance_. 

Being closer to the odd alpha isn't so bad. That is until the door opens and a gust of wind from movement blasts Jisung's senses with the smooth scent, limiting his ability to talk, move. Just simply stares. 

And the alpha stares _back_. 

"Hey there." _Oh god his voice_. The alpha smirks when Jisung's scent spikes slightly, from intrigue, or arousal, that much is intangible but still it makes him puff out his chest slightly, posturing easily. 

"Uh. H-Hi!" Jisung squeaks out, cheeks heating up as the alpha's smile turns a bit darker, eyes gazing what parts of his body he can see from across the counter. Clearing his throat, he tries to will away the blush, the embarrassing stutter. "What c-can I get for uh, you?" His voice cracks at the last syllable, and the alpha chuckles.

_shit._

"That depends." The alpha leans forward, palms flat on the counter as he leers over the omega - which, _shouldn't even possible because he's SHORTER than Jisung_ but WHATEVER. Jisung shivers as his eyes slowly trace his body, lingering a bit on his neck, before appraising his face with a tilt of his head and a wolfish grin. "Are _you_ on the menu?" 

And Jisung? 

Freezes.

This alpha may not _seem_ like the knotheads that try - and fail, constantly - to get with Jisung. But what he says, and how he's basically trying to eat him with his eyes, indicates exactly what he wants from the omega.

And that's where this stops.

"Excuse me." Jisung tries to step back, turning on his heel to call for Seungmin, who, regardless of being busy will _always_ help Jisung when he needs it. "Min-" 

"Wait!" He startles at the slightly raised voice, turning to glance at the alpha still standing at the counter. 

"What?" Jisung can't help but sneer. He's so used to alphas being assholes, so used to being looked at like a piece of meat. He's not sure what made him think this alpha was any _different_. But something seemed different about him.

Jisung falters when the alpha steps back, expression pulled into an apologetic smile. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so, uh-" 

"Assholey?" Jisung supplies, crossing his arms and staying back a few inches. 

He smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks flush pink. "Yeah, that." He straightens up slightly. "I'm not usually like this, but my friend told me I needed to be more, uh, _assertive_ when it comes to landing a date. But I guess I'm still learning the difference between posturing, without coming off like a dick."

Jisung blinks. Did the alpha just _apologize_ to him? "What?" 

"Can we start again? Please? You're really cute and I kinda wanna buy you dinner." The alpha asks, reaching a tentative hand across the register slowly, like he's scared Jisung will flinch or shy away. "My name is Changbin. Sorry, I should've started with that part." 

And Jisung - laughs. It's not the annoyingly high pitch laugh like he does when he finds a funny meme, or when Felix falls over. No, this one is quieter, calmer, and before he realizes it himself, he's _posturing back._ And the alpha - _Changbin_ \- notices too, because he smiles a different kind of smile than earlier. This one is big, bright and _cute_. His nose scrunches slightly, his eyes turn all squinty. Jisung feels his heart melt instantly. 

"Okay, _Changbin_." Jisung takes his hand, but instead of shaking it, he takes the marker out of his apron pocket and scribbles his phone number on his palm with shaky hands, head buzzing as Changbin's scent gets stronger, softer in a sense, but still more potent towards Jisung's omega nose. "Text me then." 

Changbin grins, turning on his heel to leave before stopping abruptly. He turns back with a sheepish grin, scratches his head. "I did actually come here for coffee, so..." 

Jisung giggles, punching in his order and handing over the takeaway cup easily, fingers lingering as they brush against the alphas. A shock of electricity shoots up his nerves, past his arms and down to the rest of his body quickly. He bites his lip to hold back the smile. "I'll be waiting for the call, _alpha_." 


	2. Seungminxot8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin gets hurt and tries to hide it and keep performing. OT8 find out and cuddles ensue.
> 
> OT8xSeungmin hurt/comfort, mild injury ):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for [ Demi_dings!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_dings/pseuds/Demi_dings) Who kindly requested this prompt so quickly into my drabbles that I just had to write it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Seungmin messed up.

Well. _Technically_ , the stage hands messed up, because for no reason should that chair have been in the way of the stairs. Anyone could’ve fallen and got hurt.

Unfortunately, that someone was Seungmin.

Stray Kids were setting up and rehearsing their stage for Music Bank when it happened. Which – sound ominous, and by all accounts, the fact that a chair was there of all places is a bit strange that in itself. But still.

“Ok boys, lets take a breather and get some water. One more go in 15 and then we should be good to shoot our performance. Sound good?” Chan calls out to the group of sweaty boys, all in various states of disarray. Felix groans as he plops down on the floor, chest rising and falling quickly. Hyunjin stands off to the side, slowly practising the moves in tiny sways, always the perfectionist. The rest of the boys sit or lay down, a chorus of groans and squawks along with laughter.

“Guys we’re out of water bottles. I’m gonna go grab some, ok?” Seungmin calls, standing slowly on shaky legs and blowing his bangs away from his face. The boys all grunt in response, waving the second youngest off with ease.

“Come back soon so you can rest too Minnie!” Woojin calls out as Seungmin takes off towards the stairs on the left of the stage, who waves over his shoulder and grins.

“Aye aye captain!”

Seungmin jogs slightly and begins his descent. It’s while he’s waving and bowing (which, after this whole ordeal, he definitely recommends waiting till you’re on solid ground to bow to people) to the stage hands that he feels his balance falter. Now, normally, Seungmin has really good balance. Tends to pick up mistakes in his footwork and fix it quickly, easily, brush it off with a bit of flourish to his step. But maybe it was the exhaustion from the comeback? Or the shaky legs from the 4 hours of rehearsing? He’s not sure exactly what caused his balance to waver so much, but at this given moment, he wasn’t able to simply brush this off with a hop or twist.

So he trips.

Which – sounds a lot less painful than falling, but the impact on his ankle still weighs the same as he stumbles and tries (read: ~~fails~~ ~~ _horribly_~~ ) to land on his feet, but instead lands his entire body weight down on his right foot, rolling his ankle in the process and going down in a heap.

The stage hand he bowed to was on his like a hawk, quickly readying himself to shout for more help, a medic, _something_ , when Seungmin quickly shushed him.

“No! No. I’m fine! Really.” Because he was – mostly. He needed to be fine. They were going to film their stage in less than 15 minutes and he _needed to be fine_ because this was such an important thing to not miss and mess up on and the pain was beginning to die down so it was fine, right? Right.

“Are you certain Seungmin-ssi? I can call the medic over, or alert security or your manager so you can get it checked out?” The stage hand asks, lower lip bitten raw as he watches the young idol wince trying to stand, but unsure whether to reach out and help.

After struggling to stand on his own two feet a bit, the pain making his mind a bit hazy, Seungmin nods and moves to begin walking towards the table full of water bottles. “I’m ok, I promise.” He bows once more, and shoos the helper away before he can fret anymore. He goes with another uneasy glance and Seungmin heaves a breath, sweat beading on his forehead from the strain of trying to put all his weight on his left foot.

But the show must go on, and so Seungmin waddles over to the table slowly, grimacing as the pain becomes a throbbing burn. Grabbing a case of water, he begins to make his way back when he spots Chan coming down the stairs, worry evident on his features.

“Hey Seungminnie, we were wondering what took you so long. Everything ok?”

Seungmin plasters on what he hopes is a playful smile, handing the case of water over the his leader. “Yea, I just got distracted talking to one of the stage hands about Day6-sunbaes. Did you know they performed here just a few weeks ago too?”

Chan chortles as he begins to make his way back up the stairs, shaking his head at the youngers fanboying. “Ah, I get it now. Anyways, we gotta hurry up Min! Last practice begins in 5.” And Chan is gone up on the stage then, bellowing out a greeting with water and Seungmin hears the other members cheer.

He begins to make his way up the steps slowly, leaning heavily on the left handle as he ascends. It takes a bit, but with each step he grits his teeth and pushes forward.

Once he makes it to the stage, the others are already in position to do their final practice run before getting ready to shoot their performance. So Seungmin inhales slowly, deeply, counts to three and then slowly lets it out. It alleviates some of the pent up pain, but still the dull throb persists. But that’s more manageable than a blazing fire in his ankle.

“Alright boys, lets go!” Chan calls, getting into position and cuing the music.

He pushes through the performance, and discreetly ices his ankle during makeup and wardrobe goes by without him having to stand up. The makeup noonas help rid of his flushed cheeks, and cool down his overheated skin with cool clothes on his forehead and back of his neck, helping to make him feel even a little better in comparison to before.

“Stray Kids on stage in 3!” Someone calls, and the boys all begin to stand, checking over last minute stuff to make sure they are up to par. Seungmin grits his teeth as he stands, faltering a bit with his weight before steadying and making his way over to the steps slowly.

“Ready Seungminnie?” Jeongin asks, perky as ever with his bright smile. Seungmin nods, throwing his arm over the younger as they head up the stairs, unintentionally putting extra weight on the young vocalist as they go up.

They shoot the performance in one go, after practising for so many hours they knew they could do it easily. So it was up to the editors about how they wanted to fix it up and look pretty.

The boys all cheered as they head back to their dressing room, ready to leave for the night because the showing isn’t until Friday. They changed out of their stage outfits, and grabbed their stuff, sorting out who goes in what vehicle back to the dorm quickly.

“Minnie, you’re with Chan, Woojin, Jeongin and Felix!” Hyunjin calls over to Seungmin, who’s leaning against the far wall, trying to catch his breath still. He throws a thumbs up, rubbing his neck in slow circles.

“Alright, see you boys at home.”

_

Seungmin wakes in a cold sweat. Body on fire and mind a hazy mess. He groans as he turns over, tossing the blanket off his body in hopes of cooling off slightly. He doesn’t hear any other noise, so he assumes everyone’s either awake and out, or still sleeping. His stomach is in knots, head pounding as he whines quietly. His ankle is burning hot, and after trying to move it, he whines louder when the pain shoots up his leg in pulsing throbs.

He’s tossing and turning around when he feels a pair of hands press down on his shoulders, causing him to whimper at the cool touch.

“-innie. Minnie!” A voice cuts through the haze, but the pounding headache is making it impossible for Seungmin to open his eyes properly, so he whines in response, hoping the voice of whoever helps alleviate the pain. Something. _Anything_. “Seungmin! Are you ok? What’s wrong?”

It’s clearer now, but still he’s unsure who it is that’s talking, so he shakes his head, but quickly regrets it when he whimpers at the pain blossoming behind his eyes.

“It hurts...” His voice is hoarse, his throat raw like he’s been screaming all night.

“What hurts? What’s wrong Seungmin?”

_Chan_.

It’s Chan’s voice cutting through the haze, but he can’t tell if it’s Chan’s hands on his shoulders, or the ones that are rubbing small circles into his forearms. Everything is a blur of pain and fuzz.

“What’s going on?” Someone asks from the side – he thinks it’s Hyunjin, but it could be Jeongin. He can’t really tell.

“I don’t know. Sungie came and woke me up, said that Minnie was sick.” Chan responds, there are hands on his forehead now, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and off his heated skin. “He’s burning up badly though. Does anyone know if he wasn’t feeling good yesterday?”

Theres a chorus of denials, and Seungmin hears Chan sigh deeply, fingers now gently running through his hair.

“Uh.” A sheepish voice cuts through the tension. Seungmin can _feel_ how all heads turn to Jeongin, who’s standing in the doorway of the shared room. “I um-”

“What’s the matter Innie?” Woojin asks this time, closer to Seungmin.

“I think Minnie might’ve hurt his ankle or leg or something yesterday?” Jeongin supplies, voice muffled slightly. _He’s probably chewing his bottom lip raw._

“His ankle?” Minho echoes. Seungmin winces violently when a hand curls around his right ankle, jerking back and whimpers loud.

“Shit. It’s really swollen. What happened Seungminnie?” Chan soothes him with soft words, carding his fingers through his hair more as he talks.

“When we were getting ready to shoot the performance, I noticed him walking a bit uh, sluggish?” Jeongin begins, voice clearer now, closer. “I didn’t think anything of it cause we just practised for hours. But-”

“But what?” Hyunjin asks this time, voice wavering. “Should we call our manager? Maybe he needs to go to the doctor?”

“I’ll call him.” Woojin says as his voice disappears.

And Seungmin tries to call out, to deny the eldest from making the call. He’s _fine_.

“Jeongin what else happened?” Changbin says this time, voice near Seungmin’s head and he finally recognizes who’s hands are on his shoulders. “You were gonna keep going before Jinnie cut you off.”

“Ah, right. Well we were heading to the stage and he threw his arm over my shoulder, you know, normal stuff. But then when we were going up the steps, he was like, leaning on me a lot. More than normal, like he was almost using me to help him walk?” Jeongin sounds on the verge of tears, wobbly and sniffling quietly. “I should’ve said something then, but when we performed he seemed _fine_ , he smiled and acted ok. He _danced_.”

“Shh, its ok.” Felix and Jisung swarm the youngest, trying to calm him down as he retells the events from the previous night. “You did everything you could. If he wanted us to know, he would’ve said something.” Felix’s deep voice cuts through the tension, and Seungmin whimpers at the accusatory tone.

“Lix, relax.” Changbin scolds, fingers digging into the youngers shoulders as he begins to try moving again. “It’s no ones fault. Woojin will call manager and we’ll take him to the doctors and everything will be ok, alright?”

And Seungmin sighs, defeated.

_

“Alright boys, everyone head in and eat something. It’s been a long day, and we’re all exhausted!” Woojin calls behind everyone as all the members stumble and make their way into the living room of their dorm, Hyunjin and Jeongin lagging behind to help Seungmin maneuver his way over to the couch.

“Make room for Minnie guys!” Hyunjin calls out as the trio slowly meander into the shared space. A few members groan as they move, but none too far. Hyunjin and Jeongin help situate the injured vocalist in the middle of the huge couch, before the youngest plops down beside his legs on the floor, while Hyunjin curls into his left side, laying his head on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling Minnie?” Jisung asks from his right side, where him and Felix are curled together into his side.

Seungmin shrugs, still a little groggy from the pain medication they administered to him at the hospital. “I’m feeling better. Thank you.”

The duo nods in understanding, curling closer, almost basically on top of one another as they fiddle with Seungmin’s fingers on his right hand. Minho is off beside Hyunjin, scrolling through his phone and showing the others when he comes across a meme.

Chan and Woojin erupt from the kitchen with snacks in tow, grins on their faces as they situate in the empty spaces around the room. “Manager-nim said we got tomorrow off, and that Seungmin will be on bed rest till next Wednesday. So we can stay up tonight and watch movies.” Chan chirps from his position on the floor adjacent to Jeongin.

“And we already ordered pizza too, so lets pick something to watch!” Woojin adds from the chair to the left of the group, content with sitting and watching over them all.

The boys cheer, and then giggle when Seungmin’s stomach aggressively grumbles from the middle of their heap.

“Are you hungry Minnie?” Hyunjin asks, poking the pink cheeks beside him.

Seungmin groans, hiding his face in his hands as the other laugh and poke fun at him, careful not to jostle his wounded body. “Shut up guys!”

Two movies later, with Jisung and Felix asleep on his right, making his arm tingle from lack of blood, Seungmin looks around and clears his throat. Everyone jumps to attention, ready to adhere to his beck and call, but they all waver when they see the tears falling down his slightly swollen cheeks in heated tracks.

“What’s the matter Minnie?” Changbin asks, having moved to sit cuddled with Woojin on the chair to avoid the mass of tangled limbs on and near the couch. “Are you sore? Is the pain meds wearing off?”

Seungmin shakes his head, sniffling loudly. He’s just so – endeared. The others are all doing everything to help him, and he did so much to worry them, to make them scared. And all he did was lie and hide things from them.

“I’m just – thank you guys. So much.” He says through the sobs.

Chan coos, sitting up to shift the young singer into his lap and begins to rock him back and forth, hands rubbing soothing circles along his back. “It’s ok baby. You’re ok now. Just promise you’ll tell us if something happens again, ok?” And Seungmin nods, because what more can you do when you’re choking on sobs and whimpering?

“You’ll always be our dandyboy, baby. You just gotta trust us a little more.” Minho adds, fingers tangled in Seungmin’s hair as he sits in Hyunjin’s lap to get closer.

“We love you Seungminnie, never forget that, alright?” Woojin tacks on from his perch across the room, arms around Changbin who nods as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RexxieRoulette)


	3. Jilix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble about [that](https://twitter.com/minhosunlight/status/1223286803874177025?s=20) Jilix moment during the NY show (:

The show was going well. 

Everything was going well. 

The fans were chanting _loud_. They were singing along, they were dancing, their nachimbongs bright, flashing as they swing them around. 

It was amazing. 

Jisung grinning at a screaming girl in the front row, winking. He throws his head back in laughter when the girl blushes red, squealing loud. "Leave 'em alone Hannie." Changbin playfully pushes his shoulder, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. Jisung giggles when the older boy puffs out his chest slightly, cheeks tinting when a group of girls to the left of the stage start screaming at his blatant display of muscles. 

"Sure hyung." He shoots back, sticking his tongue out and moving to position when the next song comes on. 

The crowd goes wild when the first notes of Awkward Silence start up, watching in awe as Jisung moves to right side of the stage, but gets tripped by Changbin on his way. Turning, he grins when his hyung winks at him, both starting to randomly yell and throw hands in the air. The music drops to a snail speed, and Jisung leans back on his heels, following the beat to a tee. 

The song continues. He's got sweat dripping down his temple, matting his hair to his forehead and making his skin hot to the touch. 

He catches Felix's eye more than once during the song, both grinning like madmen as they dance. Jisung almost dies from Felix's deep voice during his lines, playfully acting like he's on the end of Jisung's imaginary fishing pole. 

His cheeks heat up when Felix winks, bites his lip, but moves quickly to the next moves. 

Shaking his head, he moves into the next position and keeps going. A hand on his lower back startles him though, and he quickly glances over to see Felix staring straight ahead, but fingers burning through the fabric of Jisung's shirt. Gulping, Jisung quirks a brow, leaning back into the touch and _feeling_ it. Feeling his best friends fingers digging in to his back, into his heated flesh. 

The song is ending. 

Changbin just got cut off by Minho, and the last chorus is flowing through. 

Felix catches his gaze once more, smirking and biting his lip. 

They begin lining up, the ending choreography so simple, but still funny and adorable. Jisung makes his way, ready to turn and tap on Changbin's shoulder when he's facing the wrong way. 

But it isn't Changbin that's facing the wrong way. 

It's him. 

Jisung sees everyone facing the right direction, but his part in the lineup is where they person is supposed to be backwards. 

And Felix is grinning wolfishly as he watches Jisung sputter, so used to being the one doing the poking, instead of being poked. Jisung feels his cheeks blazing, but strides forward anyway. 

If Felix wants to play, then he'll play. 

So he takes large steps, and stops just short of on the younger boys toes. Felix keeps his grin, unflinching as Jisung keeps moving forward. Waiting. Watching. For Felix to slip, for Felix to blush and giggle and move away. 

But he doesn't. 

And Jisung feels his forehead lightly hit Felix's as they're face to face, chests flushed together and both grinning wide. 

"Hi Sungie." Felix whispers, voice low and dangerous. 

Jisung bites his lip, eyes tracing over the parts of Felix's face he can see from being this close. "Hi baby." Felix flushes, eyes darkening and he moves to lean forward more, to cut those minuscule inches between them and kiss his boyfriend. Right there on the stage. Right there in front of every stay in attendance. 

But Chan pushes his shoulder from behind Felix, and they pair break apart in a huff, Jisung turning on his heel and finishing the dance. 

"You two are so chaotic. My god." 

The pair giggle into their hands as the song ends, lights dimming. 


End file.
